This invention relates to moldings in general, and more particularly to automobile moldings.
It is conventional to use moldings in the form of elongated members in the construction of automobiles and the like. Moldings are normally used at the interfaces of adjacent body elements for the purposes of sealing joints against intrusion by the elements and for improving the appearance of the automobile.
A form of molding which is conventionally used includes a glassy resin, such as CAB (cellulose acetate butyrate) resin, hard vinyl chloride, polycarbonate resin or the like adhered to the surface of a metallic molding strip. The resin coating adds strength to the molding, and improves the external appearance thereof.
While in operation, an automobile may generate substantial vibrations which may be transmitted to the moldings attached to the automobile body. As a result, the moldings will be caused to vibrate against the surfaces with which they are in contact. Since the resins used in conventional moldings are rather hard materials, molding in contact with windows of the vehicle will generate unpleasant noises as they vibrate against the glass. Moldings in contact with metallic body portions of the vehicle, in addition to generating undesirable noises, will damage the paint on the metal, allowing rust to develop.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a molding which eliminates the disadvantages associated with previous known moldings.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a compound molding which eliminates the disadvantages associated with compound moldings known in the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved compound molding, utilizing comparatively simple mechanical components, which is economical to manufacture.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an improved compound molding which eliminates unnecessary vibrational noises as well as damage to painted surfaces of an automobile.
Other objects and their attendant advantages will be understood more clearly and fully from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention, when read with reference to the accompanying drawings.